crash
by mezzalou
Summary: my take on the season 2 fall finale and what could happen when the show returns
1. Chapter 1

2x07

The winds were high, the leaves flying everywhere then on a deserted road in Seattle sat an ambulance with two frightened firefighters in it, they just finished treating there patient, who lay on the stretcher with a bad leg, the two paramedics fought and discussed what they should do, they grab the radio and they speak into the device but they don't get no reply all they get is static, the winds knocked the signals down, know they are stranded, as they sat there not moving Andy and Sullivan are startled when all of a sudden they feel the ambulance moving with the wind, the winds are so strong that Andy and captain Sullivan struggled to buckle themselves into their seats when the ambulance ploughed through a guard rail on the side of the road, then bam the ambulance fell over the edge rolling and rolling until it stops near to the cliffs edge.

Andy and Sullivan lay in their seats hunched over the dash board bleeding and seriously injured whilst the ambulance lay smashed up and, on its side,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Station 19

Meanwhile back at station 19 the friends giving was in full swing, no one noticed Andy and Sullivan hadn't come back from the shout they attended earlier in the shift, they were busy celebrating thanksgiving plus one of their own has just been promoted to lieutenant.

10 minutes into eating and half the food was gone, the guys decide to leave some for Andy and captain Sullivan, they all look around expecting them both to walk through the door.

someone speaks.

Maya looks around the table and she feels the loss of her friend who is not sat around the table celebrating thanks giving with her, she gets concerned about her not answering her phone and not being there along with their captain, she pulls out her phone and she tries her again, and again she gets the messaging service for Andy's phone, she huffs at the results, she gets up and she heads away from the table making people aware of her distress.

"hey Maya what's up with you" asks Jack the first one to notice her get up from her seat?

"oh nothing" answers Maya.

"really Maya I have been your boss for years and I know nothing and I know you, and I see the concern on your face you are worried" explains Pruitt.

"fine Andy and Sullivan haven't come back from that crash and I am just worried she is my best friend and this seems wrong us eating without her, and I really want to share my promotion news with her but she isn't here" explains Maya.

"how long ago was the call out" asks jack?

"at the start of the shift" answers Travis.

"that long and no one has heard from either of them" asks Pruitt.

"hey maybe they are stuck on the road with the patient, and possible Sullivan is telling Andy his life stories" suggests Ripley.

"yeah or maybe something bad has happened out on that road" says jack.

"yeah and we wouldn't want history to repeat itself" says Pruitt.

"history" asks Travis?

"you may as well tell them they probably thought something was off about the man least we can have the decency to tell them why he was reluctant to go to the road" explains Pruitt.

"hey can someone please tell us what's going on, and does it help find our missing colleagues" asks jack?

"no, it doesn't find them but it speaks to the captains state of mind" says Pruitt.

"okay a long time ago captain Sullivan was station here in station 19, and on a certain day me and Sullivan were called to a car accident, this day for Robert changed his life and his persona and career, the accident was in the place he was called out to at beginning of shift" explains Ripley until he was cut off when someone asked a question.

"what happened at the crash" asks Travis eager to know the details?

"when we arrived, Robert was shocked to find his wife's car involved, he seen the car empty, she was missing he frantically looked for her he found her a few metres away from the car, she was severely injured and unfortunately, she died in the ambulance with Robert beside her, and that's why he left Seattle" explains Ripley.

"wow" everyone mumbles together.

"yeah so that's why he is so cut off from the rest of us" says ripley.

"sir could he have had a flash back from that day, maybe it stopped him from doing his job" asks Travis?

"maybe I don't know he doesn't talk much about the accident to me since he blamed me for her death" answers Ripley.

"great so my best friend is out there with her patient and her boss who maybe having a ptsd moment, so what do we suggest we do" says Maya.

"I say we get in the engine and the new truck, we drive around until we find them and look for people who also got caught in the storm see if they need help" suggests jack.

"great idea, jack you take the new truck with Travis and dean, and I will take the ladder with Maya, Vic and warren" says Ripley.

All the officers run out the room and to the trucks, they set off to the spot where Andy and Sullivan should have been, as they go along the streets, they check for other civilians who may need help.

Driving along the truck and ladder come to the place of the accident, they all see the accident but there is no sign of the ambulance, or the patient Travis drives on until he notices debris on the road and a missing piece of metal from the rail on the side of the road, then they see the skid marks on the road, Maya slams the breaks on she jumps out the driver's side she runs to the side of the road and looks down, everyone is shocked to see the ambulance down the embankment in a mangled state.


	2. Chapter 2

Station 19

On the road the fire trucks were parked so they were blocking the roads, everyone got out of the trucks and know they all stood lined up at the edge of the road looking down at the mangled ambulance which has two of their friends inside.

"so, sir what's the plan" asks jack?

"call for back up and more trucks when they arrive station 19 can stand down let the other stations deal with this rescue" answers Ripley.

"what you cannot be serious, our friends are down there in whatever state from rolling down the hill, they could be seriously injured and you want us to take a step back" shouts Maya.

"sir with all due respect we are a family and we have two of our own station in that ambulance we stick together as a team, we can put our feelings aside to save one of our own" says jack.

"right but if any of you step out of line or let your emotions cloud your judgement then I am pulling you all out and station 23 will take over" says Ripley.

"we agree with that" says Maya answering for everyone.

"hey what shall we say to Pruitt if he calls" asks Dean?

"nothing yet we don't know what the state of the ambulance is until we get down there, so no contact with the station until we have our team safely on the road and their patient" says Ripley.

"okay so who goes down" asks Travis?

"Maya and Gibson go down and assess the damage, report back if we need special cutting equipment, right set up the ropes please" says Ripley.

"sir" answers both Maya and jack.

Everyone gets to work, they set up the ropes and the harnesses for the two lieutenants, once the ropes where set up Maya and jack gear up and they start to abseil down the hill until they reach the overturned ambulance.

Maya and jack unhook themselves from the harnesses, they run to the ambulance but they stop when they see the ambulance is right near to the edge of the cliff.

"hey Gibson we need to be careful the ambulance is right near the edge" says Maya pointing out the obvious.

"that means we cannot go near the roof to access the driver's side, maybe we can pull the back doors off take the patient out and try and get to them through the gap between the seats" suggests jack.

"that could work but what is plan b if we can't do that" asks Maya?

"we will have to climb up and gain access through the passenger side door" answers jack.

"fine stick to plan a first, know you know that you may not fit through the small space between the seats, I can go first" says Maya.

"fine by me" says jack.

Jack and Maya run to the back of the ambulance, they pull and yank at the back doors until the doors release and fall since they got battered out of shape, jack climbs in and pulls the stretcher out, once the patient is safely out the vehicle, he assesses her for other injuries, but unfortunately the young women had severe injuries and she died, jack follows Maya, he kneels in the back of the ambulance waiting for Maya to say something.

"right the door is broken open but we both won't fit through, I may be able to drag them out but no spine boards, they won't fit in the small space" says Maya.

"great get in there and check on our people" says jack.

Maya leans in through the gap she takes a look at the captain she grabs his neck and feels for a pulse, she sighs with relief when she feels a faint steady pulse beneath her fingers, she unclips the seatbelt from around the captain, she pulls on his arm once he is moved just abit she wraps her arms around his body and she drags him through the space, once she is in the back of the ambulance jack helps pull his boss to safety.

Jack pulls the captain out the back of the ambulance, he puts him in the bucket stretcher and attaches the stretcher to the ropes, he radios to the top on the road side.

"right the captain is free haven't assessed his injuries, pull him up now" says jack through the radio.

"Gibson how is it down there" asks Ripley through the radio?

"bad sir the ambulance is battered up broken glass and the other problem is the vehicle is right to the edge of the cliff bishop is just getting Andy out now" replies jack.

Back in the ambulance Maya crawls to the front she looks down at her friend who is sat in the driver's seat hunched over the wheel, she tries to unclip the seatbelt but it won't unclip it was jammed, Maya pulls out her knife just as she is about to cut the seatbelt, she hears groans coming from her friend she looks to her friend and talks.

"Herrera can you hear me" asks Maya?

She gets no response.

"Andy can you hear" says Maya gently tapping her friend.

"yeah what happened" says Andy trying to move but then she winces from pain radiating through her body from her chest to her head, and her arm and shoulder.

"good now you have been in a car accident, the ambulance was blown off the road and you roll down a cliff, know Sullivan is okay he is on his way to hospital, and know I am going to get you out of here and then you to are going to the hospital" explains Maya.

"great it explains all the pain, what about the patient" says Andy.

"she unfortunately didn't make it am sorry, know I am going to finish cutting the seatbelt then I am going to drag you out through the back of the ambulance, then we will get you in the stretcher and to the top safely" explains Maya.

"you said we I hope you don't mean me climb up the hill in pain" says Andy.

"no, I mean me and Gibson" answers Maya.

"oh good" says Andy.

"right this may hurt but I need you to hold on until we get to the top for treatment" says Maya.

"fine" says Andy.

"okay shimmy to the edge of the seat and then I will put my arms underneath your armpits, and I am going to pull you from then" says Maya.

"okay get on with it" says Andy.

Andy does as Maya says she lifts her arms up and Maya wraps her arms around Andy's, she drags Andy from the seat and to the back of the ambulance where jack is waiting, as she was being pulled Andy screamed in agony from the pain caused by being moved, Maya listened to the screams it saddened her to see her friend in this much pain, she lay Andy on the wall of the ambulance, as Andy lay there jack came up to her side ready to help.

"hey Maya what's the holdup" asks jack?

"just give us a minute Gibson" says Maya.

"what's going on I heard screaming" says Gibson.

"breathe Andy, calm down now the hard part is over but me and jack need to strap you to the stretcher and put a collar around your neck, but I can't give you painkillers just yet, but tell me where's the pain" says Maya.

"my stomach and I know the protocol" groans Andy.

"can I have a feel of your stomach" asks Maya?

"sure" answers Andy.

Maya checks Andy's stomach and her sides, as she presses down on her friend's abdomen, she knew the problem.

"okay you have broken ribs and internal bleeding and I think a lung injury" answers Maya.

"I gathered that" says Andy.

"right we need to go know" says Gibson.

"right let's go" says Maya.

Gibson and Maya work fast, they put a collar around Andy's neck, and then they strap her to the board and stretcher, and soon they had her clipped to the ropes, they too clip themselves to the ropes, and soon the three are at the top of the road side.

Dean, Travis, Ripley and the rest of the teams help pull the fallen firefighter to the road, and soon Gibson and Maya follow behind, Maya runs to the stretcher where Andy lay, she is shocked to find Andy unconscious and unresponsive.

"Andy talk to me" says Maya shaking her friend.

She gets no response from Andy, everyone gathers round the stretcher and looks at Andy's unconscious body.


	3. Chapter 3

Station 19

Side of the road

Maya knelt next to the spinal board which had her friend strapped to, she looks up to see her friends just standing there thinking that this is the second time one of their own is on the way to hospital for treatment.

"hey what you looking at I need help now your friend needs treating before she dies" shouts Maya.

Everyone rushes to get to work, warren and Travis kneel next to her they grab the available medical bags they can get and they unzip them.

"Maya calm down let me take over her treatment, you stay near her head and monitor her airway" says warren.

Maya does as warren says, she stays near Andy's head, while Travis and warren cut away her clothes and attach leads to her friends' body, as the clothes were cut away, they revealed extensive bruising to Andy's stomach and sides, warren feels around Andy's chest checking for broken ribs, and possible internal bleeding, he also assesses her arms and shoulder which he reveals that her right arm is broken and her shoulder is dislocated.

"so, warren as a former doctor what's your diagnosis" asks Maya?

"err in my opinion she has a head injury, broken ribs and a punctured lung, possible internal bleeding, dislocated right shoulder and she has a break in her right lower arm, and I say we start fluids and manage her airway we may need to intubate for the ride to hospital and splint her right arm" explains warren.

"intubate so then we can transport her easily to hospital, and warren is riding in the back with Maya and Andy he is taking control of her treatment until the hand over at the hospital" orders Ripley.

"yes sir" answers warren.

"you're are up warren what do you want us to do" asks Travis?

"err well I need some space" asks warren looking to all the other officers watching as Andy lay on the board unconscious.

Ripley hears his demands.

"right listen up station 23 aid car can stay, but the rest of station 23 are dismissed, now jack you take Vic and dean back to the station in the ladder then meet us at the hospital, and bring Pruitt to the hospital" explains Ripley.

"sir" answers jack.

Jack does as he is told, he takes dean and Vic into the ladder and they drive off back to the station.

"thank you, sir," says warren preparing to intubate Andy.

Warren paralyses Andy with drugs, then he guides the tube down her throat until it fits in, he inflates the cuff and checks for air entry, when he hears the sounds of good tube placement, he breathes a sigh of relief, he attaches the bag and pumps air into Andy's lungs.

"right tube is in position and we are ready to load her into the ambulance" says warren.

"okay get the trolley ready everyone grabs an edge of the board and move her to the trolley" says Ripley.

Once Andy is strapped to the trolley, warren and Maya climb in the ambulance and they head off to the hospital.

"right we will be at the hospital once we dropped the truck off at the station" says Ripley as the ambulance doors close.

Maya closes the doors and soon the ambulance is speeding away from the road, and then the engine follows.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Station 19

At the station Pruitt and grant sat talking at the dining room table, when they hear the doors to the station opening, Pruitt runs to the stairs to see who had returned hoping to know what has happened to his daughter, jack walks up to the kitchen where he confronts Pruitt, soon dean and Vic are standing behind him.

"hey Gibson so did you find them and where were they" asks Pruitt?

"Pruitt you need to come with us, we need to take you to the hospital" says jack.

"why" asks Pruitt?

"I am just following orders from chief Ripley" answers jack.

"what's going on jack" asks Pruitt.

"I can't say the chief wanted to see you himself" says jack.

"hey mate the guy wants the truth just tell him forget what your bosses say" says grant sticking up for pruitt.

"fine we found the aid car it was blown off the road heading towards the nearest hospital, it was a hard rescue but Andy is on her way to the hospital with serious injuries but I don't know the extent of her injuries" explains jack.

"thank you know how we getting there" asks Pruitt?

"i am driving me, Vic, dean and you to the hospital" says jack.

"is Travis going to the hospital" asks grant?

"err yeah" answers jack.

"can I come to" asks grant.

"sure" says jack.

Everyone rushes out the building to the cars, jack gets in one with pruitt and then grant, dean and vic get in the other car soon everyone is heading to the hospital.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Grey sloan memorial

Bang crash the sound of trolleys bashing against one another as people go wild when the power goes out in the whole of the hospital, but then some of the staff get stuck in the lifts, luckily for them the backup generators were restored and the power came on but for how long, Meredith and DeLuca came out the lift and so did all the other doctors who got stuck in the lifts, but then there pagers started going off, they were summoned to the er.

Meredith walks to the nurse's station of the er, where she finds residents and all the department heads gathered at the nurse's station waiting for information.

"thank you all for coming even though you have urgent patients to see to but operations, and transplants have been cancelled since we have a crash of an emergency vehicle on the way in and three theatre are needed" says Richard talking.

"what you talking about emergency vehicle crashing, I thought all of Seattle fire department was grounded" asks Miranda?

"they were but the aid car at station 19 has been out from start of shift before they were grounded, no one has seen them they were missing until, after shift, the officers went looking for them at the last known call out, they drove along a few yards up the road when they notice debris and skid marks on the road, the ambulance crashed down the embankment" explains Richard.

"oh no" everyone gasps in shock.

"err who was the officers do we know" asks Miranda?

"don't worry bailey it wasn't ben, he is treating one of the patients now" says Richard.

"oh, good so who is the patients" asks Miranda?

"err captain Robert Sullivan and lieutenant Andy Herrera" answers Richard.

"can I treat Andy please I now her we got on I think it would be best she is treated by someone she knows" asks Meredith?

"fine bailey can help, I will take DeLuca and hunt for the captain" says Richard.

"err what about their patient, weren't they carrying a patient in the back" asks Amelia?

"they were but unfortunately the patient died in the crash" says Richard.

Soon the sirens were heard from inside, the first of two ambulances arriving with the two injured officers, the ambulance officers bring in captain Sullivan, they hand over to Richard and hunt.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In trauma one

In the trauma room they take his clothes off and assess him for internal damage, they take x-rays, of his spine and find he has a fracture in the spine and that's why he couldn't feel his legs, and he had a slight concussion from the impact.

As the trauma staff worked on captain Sullivan, Andy arrived in the ambulance unconscious and severely injured, as they brought her in to the hospital she started seizing, plus her blood pressure was low, once she was assessed they confirmed that she had an internal bleed from broken ribs, but that's all they had until something else happens.

Andy's diagnosis was internal bleeding from broken ribs and once they were sorted she was out of the woods, and soon she could get on with her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Crash p4

Four months on

Andy stood on the podium receiving her medal from her dad for her heroism on the day of the crash, her father delivered a lovely speech about his daughter and he was sorry that her boss couldn't be there today but if it wasn't for Andy he wouldn't be, but instead he was in rehab following a spinal injury during the accident.

Andy changed since the crash as she walked into work she was met by her boss who is back to full capacity, week by week she grew attracted to her boss, they became friends and he was there for her and he let her vent to him even when she found her friend having it off with her former boyfriend in the supply closet, but what Andy wasn't telling people is about her hidden illness that she hopes people won't figure out.

Her illness started a few weeks after the crash where she suffered a head injury she was checked out but her exam was fine or so she thought, but then after that she started to feel odd, at first she used to black out like a daydream and then not know where she was, then on the odd occasions her hands shook for no reason, and sometimes she loses time in her day and she doesn't know why, to Andy all her symptoms added up to the head injury, but soon her illness will become apparent to the people who really care, but what Andy doesn't know is that her boss and the man who has fallen in love with her has been watching her closely and he figured there is something wrong.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the reception

Andy stood talking to Dean in reception ever since she found Maya and jack together, she hadn't spoke to her friend only in the professional capacity, so Andy talked to the men more, but as she stood talking her boss calls her name.

"Andy come into my office please" asks Robert?

Andy does what the captain says she follows him into the office and closes the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the office

Andy closes the door, whilst the captain takes a seat behind his desk, Andy sits opposite him like she was in the headmaster's office being told off.

"so, what's the matter sir" asks Andy?

"I brought you in here because I thought since the crash me and you have become friends and we opened up to one another things we never told people before" explains Robert.

"yeah we are friends but I don't know what you want to talk about" asks Andy?

"I know you're not talking to Maya so if you have something you want to talk about then I am willing to listen" says Robert trying to encourage Andy to open up about her symptoms.

"okay so you want to talk what about" asks Andy?

"how about how your feeling since the crash any issues I need to know about" asks Robert?

"what do you mean" asks Andy?

"okay Andy I have been watching you for the last few weeks and no one else has seen the episodes but I have and I have spent more time with you since the crash than other members of the station and I have noticed odd behaviour and symptoms that don't add up, and I think you have an underlying condition that needs sorting before it progresses" explains Robert.

"great you're watching me so what have I got then" asks Andy?

"you keep zoning out, confused, daydreaming and not remembering where you are, headaches and silent seizures" explains Robert as he lists Andy's symptoms.

Andy places her hand to her temple angry that her secret had been figured out.

"so, you know I have an issue" says Andy.

"yeah but why didn't you mention it to anyone" asks Robert?

"I was scared of admitting the truth that I blackout and can't remember where I am, if I get a diagnosis my career is over" explains Andy.

"lieutenant calm down and we will sort it out but you need a full neuro assessment" says Robert trying to calm Andy down before she brings on a fit.

Andy doesn't listen to her boss instead she gets more worked up, until the stress gets to her and her body can't take it, soon she was sat in her chair seizing due to stress, her body couldn't handle the stress and brought on a seizure, Robert sees the fit, he rushes to the chair he pulls Andy out the chair and to the floor and he draws the blinds in the office so that no could see what was going on inside the office, he looks down at the floor and watches her whilst she has the fit, since he knows that you can't help a person have a fit because you could injure the patient or yourself, so all he could do is watch and time the fit, if it lasts more than five minutes then he knew Andy was in trouble and she needed a hospital, but not this time the fit lasted three minutes.

Once Andy had stopped fitting, he turned her on her side and placed her in the recovery position and then he checked her vitals until she regained consciousness, Andy lay on her side for a good five minutes until she started to regain consciousness.

"uhh what happened" asks Andy in a sleepy voice?

"you had a fit in the captains office and you are on the floor of my office and no we are alone no one knows what happened, it's just you and me" says Robert.

"thank you for not telling anyone" says Andy.

"no problem as long as you agree to get checked out, but for now you should sleep, and I know you don't want people seeing you like this so I am willing to let you use my bunk" offers the captain.

"thanks, I know it's a big ask but could you help me to the bed I feel a bit drained and dizzy and I don't think I would be able to walk alone" asks Andy?

"sure, grab on to me and I will carry you" says Robert.

Robert carries Andy bridal style to the bunk room, when inside he places her on the bed and helps her get comfortable, once she was comfortable he was about to leave when she grabs his hand, he holds her hand and caresses it, holding her hand makes him lean forward close to her face and soon the two kiss on the lips, after realizing what they had done they pull apart like their lips where on fire.

"err we shouldn't do this since you're sick" explains Robert.

"yeah and you're my captain" says Andy.

"yeah totally wrong even though I cannot stop thinking about you and how caring you are and a good listener" explains Robert.

"thanks, but I have an agreement" says Andy.

"and what is that then" asks Robert?  
"I get treatment and you be there for me and support me, and when we are ready, we try and get on without physical contact or we could just give us a go but not tell anyone" says Andy.

"i like that idea but that is so wrong but I like it and I wish we could just be together now" says Robert giving into his feelings.

"well if you really don't care about rules then why don't you come and join me and help me sleep" says Andy.

Robert says nothing instead he slips his shoes off and climbs into the bed with Andy, he let her rest her head on his chest whilst she slept, he felt like he was with his wife and he didn't complain he liked Andy and helping her sleep made him feel close to her.

Soon the two were sleeping peacefully.


	5. Chapter 5

Crash part 5

Station 19

Downstairs in the captains office lay Sullivan and Andy in his bed in each other's arms, after ten minutes of sleeping Sullivan wakes up, he looks to his sleeping lieutenant, without trying to wake her he looks at her checking she was okay from the fit earlier, he smiles to himself about finally making a break with another women because ever since his wife's death Robert had never been or fell in love with another women.

Captain sullivan stayed awake watching andy sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Upstairs

Meanwhile upstairs everyone was making dinner and having a good time chatting before the next call out, but soon the chatter got to where Andy was because people new, she wouldn't miss a meal with her friends.

"the dinner is ready" says Travis.

"okay we are only missing Herrera" says jack.

"I wonder where she has got to, she wouldn't miss a meal not with us" explains Maya.

"oh, I seen her talking to Sullivan earlier he called her to his office" says dean.

"really and where is she know I wonder probably still talking to Sullivan" says vic.

"well she may be sleeping she has been acting a little weird the past few weeks much weirder than Jack did when he had ptsd" explains Dean.

"wait what if Sullivan spotted her odd behaviour and know he is chewing her out about it know" says Maya.

"or she could be sleeping with her boss like Vic is doing" suggests Travis.

"hey why did you have to bring up Ripley and me" asks vic.

"because everyone practically knows since the two of you can't keep your hands off one another when you're in the station" says Travis.

"okay I don't care about Vic and Ripley if Andy is sick, she needs our help and support so I am going to the captain's office to find her" says Maya.

"I'll go Andy may not want to speak to you" says dean.

"why would Andy not want to speak to Maya, what have you done to make Herrera not talk to you" asks Vic?

"yeah did you sleep with her boyfriend or her ex-boyfriend" asks Travis?

Maya and jack look to one another and they just keep their mouths shut, Vic notices and she is shocked.

"no way did you sleep with her ex and how did she find, did she walk in on you two" asks Vic?

"in the supply closet" answers Maya.

"well least we can't say we are all keeping it in the station" says Travis.

"okay less of it I will go to the office with Maya" says dean.

"okay let's go" says Maya.

Dean and Maya walk off to the stairs, they walk down them and head to the captain's office.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Downstairs

In the captains office, Robert got out of the bed he gently removed Andy from his body and placed her flat to the mattress, he puts on his shoes and walks out to his desk, he straightens his office up making it look presentable opening the blinds making sure it looks like no one had a fit in there hoping to keep Andy's secret, he sits down on the chair and he opens his laptop and searches the best neuro surgeons in Seattle and in his search there was only one name doctor Amelia shepherd of grey sloan hospital, whilst on the computer Sullivan looks up to see Maya and dean approaching the office.

Maya walks to the door she knocks on the door and waits for Sullivan to invite her in.

"enter" shouts Sullivan.

Maya opens the door and she and dean walk in and closes the door.

"can I help you two with something" asks Sullivan?

"yeah we were worried about andy and were wondering where she is she didn't come and eat dinner with us" says Maya.

"oh, right so why did you think she was here" asks Sullivan?

"i saw you shout her into the office" answers dean.

"fine she is here she is sleeping" answers Sullivan.

"wait why is she sleeping" asks Maya?

"and why is she in your bed" asks dean?

"right less of the questions you two I am your superior officer and I don't have to explain myself to you, and I know Andy is asleep in my bed but she is safe I there for the time being" answers Sullivan.

"sorry sir we are just worried about her" answers Maya.

"well if you were concerned about her you should have come forward before know if I wasn't the only one watching then maybe she could have come and spoke to one of you lot instead I had to make a move and ask her if she is okay because she is mad at you but I don't know why" asks Sullivan in an angry voice.

"we all are she has been acting odd and we all know Andy and she wouldn't listen to us or talk to me" answers Maya.

"may I ask what you did to make her not speak to her because she is ill and she needs our help and support know put your differences aside and help her, from today I am putting Andy on the sick" says Sullivan.

"can I ask what is wrong with her" asks Dean?

"to be honest I don't know but I think it's some kind of epilepsy, she has been having bad headaches and blackouts and silent seizures, she had a full-blown seizure in my office that's why she is a sleep in the bed" explains Sullivan.

"oh god I have been so wrapped up in my life that my friend needed help and I couldn't see it" says Maya.

"well once she has woken up, I will take her to grey sloan and speak to the doctor shepherd" says Sullivan.

"why you sir hasn't you got a station to run" asks Maya?

"i have but Andy is one of my team and I want to make sure she is fit to work" says Sullivan.

"fine" answers Maya.

Robert woke Andy up, once she was fully awake and aware of her surroundings, he decided to take her to the hospital, and he decided to let Maya come to, try and get the too talking, Robert told dean to tell Jack that he was in charge until he got back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Grey sloan

Emergency was slow when Maya and Sullivan arrived with Andy in tow, as the three walked into the emergency department Miranda was not expecting to see three firefighters come into the department.

Miranda walks to the three firefighters.

"can I help you with something" asks Miranda?

"yeah I have a knew patient to check in, and is it possible to get them assessed by the head of neurology" asks Robert?

"err sure but where is the patient" asks Miranda not thinking a fire fighter is the patient.

"oh, lieutenant Herrera is the patient" answers Robert.

"err oh right well bed two please" says Miranda showing Andy the way to the bed with Maya and Sullivan right behind her which gets Miranda's attention.

Andy gets on the bed.

"okay so what seems to be the problem and why has she got two bodyguards" asks Miranda.

"okay this is Andy Herrera she is being admitted for evaluation following an epileptic fit of unknown cause" explains Maya.

"oh, know I get why you two are watching her" says Miranda.

"she had an epileptic seizure in my office today, I monitored her the fit lasted three minutes, but that's not why we are here she has been having symptoms and silent seizures for weeks now she has not told no one, we need to know what is wrong and if it gets out it could end her career" explains Sullivan.

"okay any injuries in the last few weeks" asks Miranda?

"she was in a crash were the ambulance ended up down the ravine, she had a concussion we all thought she was okay until she started exhibiting signs of a neurological deficit" explains Sullivan.

"okay I will page doctor shepherd, and I will order a nurse to keep a close eye on her" says Miranda.

"thank you doctor bailey" says Sullivan.

Miranda walks off and pages Amelia.

10 minutes later Amelia walks to the nurse's station and greets Miranda.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nurses station

"doctor bailey I got paged about a new patient where are they" asks Amelia?  
"bed 2 she is a fire fighter she is in because she has had a fit at work, and she had a head injury a few months ago and there is a possible complication causing seizures and blackouts and silent fits" explains Miranda.

"great I will examine the patient" says Amelia.

Amelia walks to the bed were Andy sat talking to Maya and Sullivan.

"good afternoon I am doctor shepherd I need to do a neuro exam and then I want to send you for a series of scans first one will be a cat scan and I also want you to have an eeg" explains Amelia.

"fine by me doc" answers Andy.

Amelia checks Andy's eyes her tongue because people who have fits bite their tongue and on Andy it was visible and a clear indicator of fits, soon the eeg results were in and it confirmed that she had a complication from the head injury.

After the results from the scan and eeg were back amelia goes to talk to Andy.

"hey Andy can I speak to you alone please" asks Amelia?

"it's okay they are fine to listen" answers Andy.

"okay well I have your results back and the seizures are not life threatening and since it was only one then I can say the condition may not be permanent, but I would say you have got epilepsy from the head injury you sustained in the crash" explains Amelia.

"is she fit to work" asks Sullivan?

"yep and I would like her to take tablets for a few weeks to help the concussion heal, the scan showed no damage to the brain but sometimes seizures can happen when the brain takes time to recover, so the condition may stick or she may be free" explains Amelia.

"great can I go" asks Andy?

"sure, here is your prescription and I will want to see you in a months' time for a check-up just to make sure she is having seizures or if they have stopped" says Amelia.

Andy, Robert and Maya walk out the hospital knowing Andy has a diagnosis and it may not be in her life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Crash part 6

3 weeks later

Post Vic and Ripley's relationship

After taking medication to control seizures brought on by the concussion she sustained in the crash, and felt the drugs help but then she made an executive decision to stop taking the tablets, after a week of being off the drugs she found she was no longer having fits she knew her concussion was completely healed and she could resume her job, after seeing Amelia and having an assessment Amelia also made the decision and proved the concussion was thoroughly healed and she could return to duty.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Station 19

Beanery fire

All the fire fighters were at the coffee refinery and chief Ripley was caught inside saving a fellow fire fighter, after the fire he went to a florist to buy flowers so that he could tell Vic how he really felt, but he fell ill and unfortunately, he died.

After Ripley died two people in station 19 felt it hit them closer Vic and the captain, Vic talked to her friends but Robert didn't he had no one the one person he talked to was also dead he had no friend to talk to or so he thought.

20 minutes before the end of shift Sullivan sat in his office trying to think about what he was going to do after shift but as he was thinking the office door opens, he looks up to see Andy walking in and sitting down.

"can I help you" asks Sullivan?

"no actually I thought you might want to talk and since I am now talking to Maya thanks to you I thought you may need someone to talk to since the only person who would listen is now no longer with us, and I know he was like a brother so if you want to talk, talk now" explains Andy.

"really I take it you're feeling better" asks Sullivan?

"yep all thanks to you making me see sense and listening to you know take my advice and talk and I will listen to you" says Andy.

"you don't need to do this" says Sullivan.

"well I am and I have been the daughter of a firefighter for all my life and I have seen people leave because of depression brought on by stress from losing a friend, and the reason for it is they didn't talk to someone" says Andy.

"your telling me this why" asks Sullivan?

"i think you need to talk to someone and I think you haven't since your wife's death, and I also think you didn't talk to Ripley because you blamed him" says Andy.

"fine what do you want to know" asks Sullivan?

"nothing I want you to talk lean on me like jack did with everyone else, so what has you closed off from the world and why did you not talk to Ripley" asks Andy?

"he let my wife die, he didn't know how to deal with her injury, he took charge and she died in his care" says Sullivan.

"okay well why don't you tell me what your wife was like and why you haven't moved on from her death" asks Andy?

"what do you mean by that" asks Sullivan?

"we'll have you been out with friends for beers and dinner, and have you had a date with a woman since your wife's death" explains Andy.

"no, I can't betray her memory" says Sullivan.

"yes you can she died with you with her she didn't want to leave you but she did and she is out of pain and the one thing she would have wanted for you is to move on meet a women and have a good time but she won't want you to forget about her" says Andy.

"your right but I need to know how to make that step" asks Sullivan?

"well you could start by taking me to dinner, a proper restaurant and bring out the suit you used to wear for her, she is looking down on you watching your every move and she would want to see you happy and wearing the suit you bought to make her and yourself happy" explains Andy.

"okay so what shall we do know then" asks Sullivan?

"well it's the end of shift maybe we could go out now leave the station and go to a restaurant of our desire" suggests Andy.

"okay go gets ready I will meet you outside in ten minutes" says Sullivan.

Andy rushes out the office and to her locker where she finds her co-workers getting changed for the night ahead in the pub, Maya watches Andy get changed into a lovely dress, everyone is shocked to see Andy getting all glammed up, but to Andy she wanted to help the captain overcome his fears of moving on.

"so, what you doing to night, or shall I ask who" asks Maya?

"no one special just having dinner with a friend now" answers Andy.

"fine we are going to the pub" says Maya speaking for everyone.

Everyone leaves they follow Maya and leave the station, and leaves a few seconds later and she meets up with Sullivan outside the station.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unknown restaurant

Andy and Robert walk down the street Andy decided to let Sullivan choose the place since she wanted him to take the lead, when she walked out the station he was shocked to see her all glammed up, he nearly drool at the sight of her in a dress, he knew his wife would be happy so he put her to the side and decided to show Andy what a kind and generous man he was, he chose the restaurant and for Andy it was so romantic.

Once inside the restaurant the two were chatting and eating and talking about things he never thought of talking about with another women.

Andy smiled when she saw a different side to her boss and the man she was falling in love with.

"Robert this place is lovely and the food is great" says Andy.

"i know this place because I used to eat here after my wife died, and I used to bring Ripley to talk but that's not happened for quite a number of years since I moved away and we lost touch" explains Robert.

"good well you and Ripley had a great taste in restaurants" says Andy.

"and may I comment on how lovely you look" says Robert complimenting Andy dress.

Once the meal was finished Robert walked Andy home to hers and Andy's apartment.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Andy apartment

"would you like to come in for a coffee" asks Andy?

"sure" says Robert following Andy inside the building.

,,,,,

Andy opens the door and lets Sullivan into the flat once the door is closed behind them, she listens out for her friend but the place was empty, after having coffee Sullivan was about to leave when the two have an intimate moment, she places a kiss to his cheek, but then he kisses her back but on the lips, they pull apart and look to each other, and soon the two are on Maya's couch making out, but then they move to the bedroom, as they walked clothes were flung and scattered everywhere.

In the bedroom Robert delicately lay Andy down on the bed and soon the two were in bed beneath the covers making love, all you could hear from the room is moans and groans.

Half an hour later

Maya opens the door to her flat she walks in after having a secret fling with jack even though Andy knows about it, she walks in an head to bed as she walks past the room she sees clothes scattered on the living room floor and that's when she hears the noises coming from Andy room, Maya grabs her stuff and goes to her room trying to forget about her friend but she can't she is eager to find out who Andy is in bed with, but after a while the noises stop and Maya finally goes to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Crash part 7

Tuesday morning

Andy lay in her bed naked, she was recovering from the night before, she wakes up with strong arms wrapped around her body, as she awakens she feels the warmth and the strong arms around her body of the man lay in bed next to her, she opens her eyes and then last night comes back to her like a tonne of bricks she remembers going for dinner with her boss and somehow she ended up doing what her friend Vic did, she slept with her boss.

Sullivan wakes up and he remembers where he was, he was lay next to Andy, he sits up and the two smiles at one another.

"morning" says Robert.

"good morning, we better get up and find our clothes, we are due in work soon" says Andy yawning.

"yeah we better and I just want you to know I had a lovely night last night and it was amazing forgetting things and opening up you amaze me Andy" says Robert placing a kiss to her lips.

"is this your way of saying thank you and we should totally do this again" says Andy taking his face in her hands and gently kisses him back.

"yeah but this time we should do it at my place where we may not get caught because know you are going to get my clothes for me so that I don't see Maya" says Robert.

"fine as long as you stay here and be quiet" says Andy.

"I will now go or you will be late for work and your boss may get angry" says Robert.

"Andy gets out of bed and slips on some shorts and a t-shirt and she walks out of her room to gather up all the clothes from the living room floor, when she gets out there, she comes face to face with Maya who has a big smile plastered to her face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Living room

"good morning how was dinner" asks Maya?

"oh, it was good we had a great time last night" answers Andy.

"really so do we get to meet this guy" asks Maya?

"no, he is shy, and he will leave the room when I gather up his clothes from in here" says Andy.

Maya looks to the clothes and where they were scattered around, she was not happy at the thought of someone naked on her couch.

"please tell me you didn't do it on my couch" asks Maya?

"we started off but then we ended up in the bedroom" answers Andy smiling.

"okay well you better hurry up and tell lover boy not to sit on my couch naked again please, and you better hurry up or you will be late, and I will get some breakfast at work and I will see you there" says Maya walking out the door not wanting to meet Andy new guy.

After Maya leaves Andy walks to her room and she hands Sullivan his clothes and soon the two are getting changed, and soon they head off to the station.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Station 19

Maya walks into work and she heads through the reception and upstairs to the dining room, once she was upstairs she is met by dean, jack, Travis, warren and Vic all sat having a cup of coffee and eating, Maya walks up to the coffee machine and she pour herself a cup before helping herself to something to eat.

"ooh someone hungry did they work up an appetite last night making them hungry this morning" asks dean in a sarcastic tone.

"no actually I didn't have breakfast at home because someone had a male friend over and the two made out on my couch and I have a rule about no bare bodies on the couch" says Maya trying to not think about Andy and her lover together.

"wait Herrera had a friend over last night" asks Travis.

"what was it just talking then he left" asks Vic?

"no, it was coffee make out on the sofa and other things in the bedroom most the night and he stayed over too" answers Maya.

"so, Herrera got a new fella what's he like" asks Travis?

"I don't know I haven't met him" answers Maya.

"wait I thought you said he stayed over" asks Jack?

"yeah he did but he stayed in her room this morning, and he made her gather up his clothes" says Maya.

"ooh someone has something to hide" says Dean.

"yeah but what" asks Vic?

"don't know but whoever he is he sure as hell knows how to make her late" says Maya looking to her watch.

"don't worry the captain hasn't arrived yet too" says Jack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Down stairs

Whilst everyone was having coffee and breakfast upstairs, Andy and Robert rush into work late he walks into his office and leaves Andy walking to her locker, half an hour into shift and still no call outs after organizing her locker and trying to avoid her house mate Andy tried staying out her way but she couldn't at lunch time Andy went upstairs where she came face to face with jack and Maya and all the other friends.

Andy walks upstairs.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Upstairs

Everyone sat eating dinner and talking when Andy walks in they stop and look to her like they all had questions for her.

"so, Herrera what did you do last night" asks Vic?

"not much just on a date" answers Andy.

"oh, we heard it was so much more, didn't he stay over" asks Travis?

"fine we slept together and we have agreed to see each other again" answers Andy.

Soon the tanoi went off alerting them to a man down and today Andy was on aid car with Vic.

"okay let's go Vic that's you and me.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside the aid car

In the aid car Andy and Vic were on their way to a residential street where a man was injured, but soon the talk goes away from the call out to who Andy was with last night.

"so Andy when do we get to meet this new guy of yours" asks vic?

"err not yet we are taking our time and we don't want people getting in our business" answers Andy.

"oh, so this guy is the real deal" asks Vic?

"yeah I think so but we are taking our time since we both have been through a lot and connected with each other, but we can't come out and say we like each other because it is complicated" explains Andy .

Vic figures out what Andy just said and she is shocked to know its someone in the fire station.

"wait don't tell me your back with jack" says Vic who doesn't know about Maya and jack.

"what no he has a new side bit, and no I wouldn't need to hide my relationship from head office with him, but you know what I am talking about especially with ripley" explains andy.

"oh god please tell me you didn't sleep with the captain" asks vic realizing what andy was getting at.

"okay keep it to yourself, yes we had dinner after the shift and we went back to mine he talked about Ripley and how his death is affecting him, but after talking we sort of kissed and ended up in bed together" explains Andy.

"cool as long as your happy I don't care about head office" says vic.

"yeah me to but know you see the secrecy" asks Andy?

"sure, know we are here and I think that house is the place since there is a guy outside waving to us" says Vic pointing to the guy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside the house

Andy and Vic walk into the house were they find a young guy on the floor unconscious and not moving, after checking his breathing and his vitals both Vic and Andy conclude the guy is high and probably oding on whatever he snorted up his nose, they look at his arms then they look at the other guy he too had track marks on his arms.

"hey Vic prep the Narcan, we have an od" says Andy.

"sure thing" says vic.

Vic preps the drugs and passes them to Andy, who put a needle into the guys arm to administer the drugs, she injects the drugs and soon the guy is awake, he awakens to see Andy and Vic leaning over him with medical equipment in their hands, the guy turns nasty he punches Andy straight in the side of her face catching her eye and nose.

"you bitch you ruined my high" shouts drug addict.

"hey leave us alone we are only trying to help you" shouts vic.

"yeah well I don't want your help" shouts guy.

"so, you are refusing treatment" asks Andy holding a gauze to her bleeding nose.

"yeah" answers the guy.

"fine get the forms for him to sign and pack up we will leave" says Andy.

Vic gets the guy to fill out the relevant forms, and soon Andy and Vic are in the ambulance and on their way back to base.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

On the way back to station 19

"you okay" asks Vic?

"err yeah just a bruised eye and a busted nose" answers Andy.

"well get some ice on it when we get back" says vic.

"oh, I will be doing" says Andy.

,,,,,,,,

Soon they arrive back at the station, andy heads into the office where she finds her new boyfriend who sees her face.

"what happened to you" asks Robert?

"err drug addict hit me for ruining his high" answers Andy.

"okay ice it and I will see you at the end of shift" says Robert walking off.

Andy walks off to the locker room, whilst Vic walks to the beanery and finds everyone chatting.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the beanery

"hey where is Herrera" asks Maya?

"oh, she got injured in the last shout and I think she may be getting ice for her eye, or she could be telling her new boyfriend of her injury" explains Vic who can't keep a secret.

"oh, please don't tell me she is texting him in the truck" asks Travis?

"err no she probably is telling him now" says vic.

"really so she is dead set on this new guy oh god that means he will be at my place again" says Maya.

"oh, I don't know she may go to his he probably has an upscale apartment for someone on his salary" says vic.

"oh so this guy has money" asks dean?

"maybe and he also is high in the food chain in his job like Ripley" says vic.

"okay I don't get what she is going on about" asks Travis?

"oh please I know the identity of Andy's new guy and if we look closely you may see what I know" answers vic.

"like what" asks Maya?

"well this guy had his clothes on the floor of your apartment did his clothes remind you of anyone" asks Vic?

"yeah they did Sullivan but Andy wouldn't" asks Maya.

"oh my god she did it she finally did it" answers Maya.

"what" asks Travis?

"who is Andy seeing" asks ben?

"she is seeing the captain" answers Maya.

After realizing the true identity of Andy new lover everyone's eyebrow raises at the thought of the lieutenant and the captain together.


	8. Chapter 8

Crash part 8

Station 19

In the beanery

Everyone sat looking at Maya and wondering what she was going on about Andy and what she finally did, then they realized who she was talking about, everyone is flabbergasted at what was happening in the station.

"hey don't worry Andy told me she wasn't back with jack but she did mention something on that line apparently jack has a new side bit" explains vic.

"is this true" asks ben?

"yeah but it's nothing" answers jack.

"really not according to Herrera apparently it's been going on for a few weeks and Andy knows her by the way she was talking" explains vic.

"wait why you not getting involved in the conversation, or maybe he knows who it is since he lives with jack" asks Travis talking to Dean?

"yeah I know and I am not telling since its none of my business, and its none of my business who Andy sees" explains Dean.

"okay so who is she" asks Vic?

"like I said she is a no one just a one hook up" explains Jack.

"well if it's a one-time hook up then why is Andy cut up about it" asks Vic?

"unless its someone Andy knows and she is saddened by the secrecy" explains Travis.

"well Andy only cares about people in the station so if jack is sleeping with someone it has to be from the station, and if it's not me or Herrera then it has to be oh my god" says Vic pointing to Maya and realizing the truth.

"what" asks ben?

"I know who jack slept with and why Andy is unhappy, and talk about in-house romances that is classy" says vic.

"in house romance what you on about" asks Travis?

"well I will paint you a picture Travis, me and Ripley sleeping together, Andy and Sullivan together, jack and Maya together probably in the supply closet so no one will find them" explains vic.

"oh, my Maya and jack together no they can't stand each other" says ben.

"it's true we got together after the train fiasco" answers Maya.

"look we didn't mean for any of this to happen" says jack.

During the conversation Andy walks into the beanery with an icepack in her hand, she walks in slowly like she had nausea passing through her body, everybody looks up to see Andy approaching them, they see her face and wince.

"hey Andy how's the face" asks Vic looking to Andy's swollen eye.

"fine" answers Andy.

"are you sure to me it looks sore" says ben being observant.

"well it may need a kiss, maybe Sullivan could kiss it better" says jack.

Andy hears the words come out of jack's mouth, as he spoke Andy turned to Vic and gave her the death glares.

Vic sees Andy looking at her.

"hey what you looking at me for" asks Vic?

"i am looking at you because I told you a secret in confidence and know everyone knows" says Andy.

"okay am sorry but they squeezed the information from me, but after we talked about you it then got onto jack and his new lady friend" answers vic.

"oh, another secret I asked you to keep but you didn't "says Andy.

"hey what's with all the secrecy" asks Travis?

"i don't want to lose my job that's all, and all the in-house romances are bad what's next Travis hooking up with dean" asks Andy.

"hey he aint my type" says Travis.

"you know what its nearly the end of the shift I am going home my head is killing me" says Andy trying to walk away.

"hey I know you don't want to talk or listen but did Vic check you out after you were assaulted" asks Maya?

"no, we just left she cleaned herself up and she didn't want the fuss" says vic.

"okay but you should have insisted on checking her out" says Maya.

"why should she" asks Jack?

"because what Maya is pointing out is that Andy is showing clear signs of a slight concussion" answers ben.

"oh, good catch" says Jack.

"look guys I am fine and I agree I may have a slight concussion, so that's why I am going home to sleep" says Andy.

"fine have it your way but I know you hate me but you can't have it your own way all the time, and you need someone with you at all times and that is me since we live together" says Maya getting up and following Andy.

"hey if you don't want Maya to look after you then you could ask Sullivan to be your nurse maid for the night" says jack taking the mick.

"get a life jack I am going" says Andy walking off to the stairs with Maya tagging along behind her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Downstairs reception

Sullivan stood talking to people in the reception when Andy and Maya walked down the stairs heading towards the exit, he stops them in their tracks.

"hey where you two going, sifts not over yet" says Sullivan looking to his watch.

"I know but I got hit in the face at the last shout and I have a slight concussion and I need to go home and rest, and we only have 20 minutes left of shift" says Andy.

"err Herrera a word in private then you two can go" says Sullivan pulling Andy into the office.

Andy follows robert to his office, once inside he closes the blinds and closes the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside the office

Once the door was closed Robert pushed Andy to the wall, he brings his face close to hers, his lips touch hers, she grabs his face and kisses him, the two snogs until they can't get any oxygen, they pull apart and talk.

"you can leave are you okay with Maya" asks Sullivan?

"I should be "says Andy still caressing his face.

"is it okay if I come around and see you later" asks Robert?

"sure, I will try and get rid of her" says Andy.

"great see you later" says Robert.

"Andy leaves the office and her and Maya walk out the door and head home so and could sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Maya and Andy's apartment

Andy opens the door and they both walk into the apartment, Andy drops her bag and heads to bed to sleep off the headache, leaving Maya to watch tv.

An hour later Maya receives a text offering to come around to jack since dean is out with his new date, she asked Andy and she agreed to it, meaning she could bring Robert round.

20 minutes after the text was sent.

There is a knock on the door, Andy answers the door and Sullivan is stood on the opposite side, he walks in and soon the two are in each other's arms making out, they pull apart and soon the clothes were off and he pushed Andy against the door, as she had her back against the door he thrust into her hard and fast, she wraps her legs around his waist soon the two were moving together as one against the door, after having sex up against the door they moved to her bedroom where they lay in each other's arms, all you could hear was them moaning and groaning until he emptied himself deep in Andy.

Andy lay next to Robert panting.

"so, how's the headache knows" asks Robert?

"all gone but I still have a sore face" says Andy.

"well ice it and get some sleep I will be here when you wake up.

Robert places a kiss to Andy cheek and then soon the two were sleeping in her bed naked.


End file.
